


Human for a night

by SincerityExtreme



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Sick Kara Danvers, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 02:50:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17337296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerityExtreme/pseuds/SincerityExtreme
Summary: Promt send by Leapyearbaby29Kara solar flare after fighting all day and has an allergic reaction after eating shrimpI don't know much about food allergies so sorry about any inaccuracies





	Human for a night

Kara has been fighting aliens since early hours of the morning , it was almost nighttime, the sun was starting to go down when she threw the last punch and fell on the ground.

“Supergirl? Are you okay?” she heard Alex asked you through her comms.

“Yeah, I think I solar flare but I’m ok” 

“Ok, I’m sending j'onn now to pick you up and bring you back here so you can lay under the Sun lamps”

“No, Alex I want to go home, Lena’s making dinner tonight, let me go home, please, I promised rest”

“All right, all right, but if anything happens you call me, understood?”

“Yes boss” Kara said in a mocking voice

“Kara, I’m serious, if I feel like you won’t be responsible until your powers come back, you are coming with j'onn back to the DEO”

“Ok, ok, I’m sorry, I promise to be responsible and call if anything happens, and Alex?”

“Yes?”

“I love you” Alex smiled at that, calming down a bit. 

“I love you too sis, be safe”

Alex went back to work in Kara went home with j'onn.

Five minutes later they were home and j'onn waved good bye to Kara from the entrance.

“Bye j'onn, good night”

“Good night Kara”

Kara went to the elevator and soon after she was at the door.

“Baby, I’m home”

“Hi honey, long day? You look exhausted”

“Yeah, I’ve been fighting since 5 a.m. I’m going to shower and then change, okay?”

“Okay, dinner’s almost ready”

“Great, I’ll be right back”

She gave Lena a quick kiss and went to the bathroom.

15 minutes later they were eating dinner.

“So how was your day? Kara asked 

“It was full, but good, I got two new investors and a huge donation for the children hospital”

“Well that’s awesome, I fought about 20 aliens, but during the afternoon I helped a little girl rescued her cat and a little boy rescue his balloon, doesn’t sound like much but the smile on their faces made my day”

“I’m sure it did, I’m proud of you” Lena said with the biggest smile 

“I’m proud of you too, for being the best Luthor in the whole world” Kara said searching for Lena’s eyes that we’re filled with tears and a silly smile on her face.

They’re almost done when Kara’s stomach started cramping, her face scrunched up in pain and one hand shot to her stomach.

“Hey, are you alright?” Lena asked getting nervous 

“I, I don’t …” the pain got worse and then nausea set in, her other hand went to her mouth, she was trying to breathe but the nausea was too strong

“Kara, what happened?” Lena was getting even more scared now, she got up from her chair and touched Kara’s arm to try and get her attention, Kara was burning up, she knew Kara was naturally warmer than humans, but right now she was really burning up, it felt like she was standing in the middle of a fire.

“Kara, tell me what’s happening, what are you feeling?” she could see Kara was in pain, she didn’t how that was possible, she was really confused and on the verge of tears, Kara suddenly shot up and ran to the bathroom, Lena followed her and as soon as Kara knelt down in front of the toilet she started throwing up.

“Oh my God, Kara, what’s going on baby? Talk to me” Lena lost the battle and tears started streaming down her face, how could this be happening, Supergirl, the girl of steel crying in pain, throwing up and apparently with a fever. She was still in a battle with her mind, trying to understand what was going on when she heard Kara try to speak.

“Lena” Kara croaked out weakly 

“yes baby, I’m here, what happened?”

“what did we ate?” Kara asked trying to keep eye contact, but her eyes were closing without her permission from both pain and exhaustion.

“Hum, rice, shrimp, some…” she was interrupted by Kara’s cry of pain, Kara toke a big breath before speaking again.

“I’m allergic to sea food” Lena was even more confused now

“But, how is that even possible?”

“When I solar flare, I am as vulnerable as any human, when I came to earth, before I developed my of my powers, we found out I was allergic to Seafood, I’m okay when I have my Powers but during my last fight tonight I lost my power”

“Oh God, so that means I did this to you?” Lena was almost sobbing by that point 

“No, no, no Lena, how could you know? this is not your fault, I’ll be okay, it’s ok” Kara had tears streaming down her face from the pain, but was trying very hard to comfort Lena, the poor thing, of course she was blaming herself, people are always blaming her for everything that it was already her instinct to do the same. 

A few minutes later Kara threw up again and stared crying looking at Lena  
“I don’t feel well” she cried harder 

“I know honey, I know” Lena said trying to help by rubbing circles on her back, she forces herself to calm down Kara and needed her right now and she was her main priority.

“Look, I will call Alex to see what I should do, okay?”

Kara nodded and she got up and walked to the hallway, standing by the door so of Kara called for her she would be able to hear, she dialed Alex’s number and waited, 2 rings later Alex picked up 

“Lena, what happened?” Alex answer the phone already sounding scared because Lena has never called her.

“Listen, Kara is having an allergic reaction, she ate shrimp, what should I do?”

“Oh God, ok, keep calm, tell me her symptoms”  
“She has a stomach cramp, headache and is throwing up”

“Okay look if that’s all than that is nothing we can do, she’s going to have to handle it until it passes on its own, but if by any moment she start having trouble breathing or facial swelling call me immediately, she can’t go to a normal hospital so I will have to send my team there, okay?”

“Ok, thank you, and I’m sorry”

“ Sorry for what?”

“I was the one that gave her the shrimp”

“Luthor, you didn’t know, this is not your fault, do you understand?”

“well ,yeah but she is still in there in pain” she was about to cry again

“Still not your fault, all you can do now is stay with her trough the pain and keep an eye on her symptoms, alright?”

“Ok, good night Alex”

“Good night, tell her I love her and I will go see how she’s in the morning”

“Ok, bye”

She went back to the bathroom and sat besides Kara who had her have face lying in on one of her arms on the toilet.

“She said that’s nothing we can do, we will have to wait until it passes”

Kara groaned at that.

“Baby, can you lift your head a bit, I’m going to clean your hair”

“I can’t get up” she was still crying but more softly now

“You don’t have to get up, just lift your head and I will get a wet towel, ok?”

Kara nodded and slowly lifted her head, Lena calmly ran the towel through Kara’s hair 

“that’s so gross, I’m so sorry, you shouldn’t have to do this, I can do this later just…”

“Kara stop, you are sick, I’m not going anywhere, you always take care of me, let me return the favor now, alright?”

“Okay”

“Good, I’m all done, I’m going to put your hair up so if you get sick again it won’t get on your hair, ok?” Kara nodded and Lena carefully piled her hair up in a messy bun and sat back beside her.

After a few minutes Kara got sick again and Lena stayed behind her rubbing her back and whispering in her ear.

“It’s ok, I’m right here with you, just get it all out”

A few minutes later she was done, but was still crying, she looked over at Lena and opened her arms wanting to be held and comforted the same way she did with Lena when she was sad or not feeling well. 

With a bit of effort, Lena got Kara on her lap, with her head on Lena's chest, the soft way Lena rocked them back and forth and the way she caressed her hair, Kara slowly calmed down.

Almost 20 minutes later Lena said 

“I think your body is all done now, I don’t think that is anything left on your system, do you want to try and walk to the living room, you can lay on my lap on the couch, it will be better than the bathroom floor, besides, I can’t feel my butt anymore” she tried to joke to get Kara to laugh a bit, it worked, as Kara lifted her head from Lena’s chest, she was laughing a little bit.

“I will get up and then help you up, then you can lean on me and we will slowly walk to the couch, okay?”

“Ok"

Lena got up and helped her up slowly Kara’s hand shot into her arm as she almost fell again from the way her legs were shaking.

“It’s ok, I got you, put your arms around my neck and let’s try to walk to the couch” Kara did as she was told and they slowly walked to the living room and in a minute they made it to the couch. 

Kara went back to Lena’s lap, head on her chest and hand gripping her shirt, Lena started running her fingers through her hair slowly and the other hand softly caressing Kara's cheek.

Lena started thinking, since she met Kara she tries to understand why Kara was so touchy, she loves long hugs, and always wants to hold hands, when she is upset she holds on to Lena’s shirt as she sleeps and she always wakes up with Kara’s arms and legs all over her body, like a big koala, she thought that maybe it was because when she arrived here she wasn’t allowed to touch anything and was afraid to touch people so when she learned to control her powers she wanted to make up for the lost time and now she was constantly hugging everyone, she looked down when she felt Kara’s hand fall from her shirt and realized the girl fell asleep, she moved a bit so she could kiss her forehead, she looked outside the window and saw that the sun was starting to rise, which meant that the worst part was over and Kara was getting her powers back soon, so Lena let herself relax and in less than a minute she was asleep, in a position she would regret when she wake up later, but Kara was comfortable and that was all that matters to her.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!  
> English is not my first language so let me know if you notice any mistakes.  
> you can send me prompts on my tumblr: sincerity--extreme and tips on how i can improve on my writing are also welcome!
> 
> I had to write everything on my phone because my computer isn't working properly, so there might be a bit more mistakes than usual, sorry about that!


End file.
